Miro meets Toboe
by The Inner Mind of A Basilisk
Summary: The Pack come across a wounded wolf and her friends. Turns out, the wolf is Hige's twin sister, and they are trying to find their youngest pack-mate, who is also the wolf and Hige's younger sister, that was kidnapped by Darcia and Jagara(i think thats how you spell her name) because she might be the key to Paradise. Toboe/OC Hige/OC Tsume/OC and Kiba/OC!


_**Me: So! I'm rewriting this fanfiction! The first chapter is when Hige and Miro are young pups and are separated. So! sis please do disclaimer!**_

_**HieiXToshiroLuver: Sis doesn't own Wolf's Rain. She only owns Miro,Jay and Rojo! Her friends own Hana, Mun, Kirai, and Romano(She only uses the name. She doesn't own Hetalia!), OceanFire, Silver,WP,Indigo, Blade,Creed,Mystery, Korosu,and our youngest sister owns Ocean**_

_**Chapter 1: Fraternal Twins**_

A mother wolf panted, glad that the birthing process was done.

Looking down, she licked the two twin bundles of fur( oi! Hige's gonna be older by 3 minutes!)

Hearing the black one whine, she saw half-opened blood-red eyes looking at her in curiosity.

"Hm, I'm gonna call you Miro and your brother will be named...Hige."

The small she-pup whined loudly and crawled over to her brother, laying her small head on his back.

The mother then smiled

_**9-12 days later...**_

Tsuki(the mother) watched as her pups started opening their eyes fully.

Staring back at her, were Hige's ember colored eyes and Miro's red eyes, though Tsuki saw that she had no pupils, though she hoped her daughter wasn't blind.

'Hopefully, Miro will be a fighter, not a submissive she-wolf.' Tsuki thought, licking the side of Miro's face lovingly.

Suddenly, she heard growling outside of her den.

She stalked cautiously towards the entrance and froze at the sight.

Hunting dogs of different colors were trying to get into her den, paws digging a bigger entrance and noses sniffing around it.

Snarling low in her throat, she ran towards the hole in the back, thank Kami that she thought to dig an escape entrance.

Grabbing Hige, she looked down at Miro. 'I'll be right back, my little one.' And ran through the hole into the woods behind the woods. Setting Hige down under a tree stump, she ran back towards the den, worry filling her when she didn't hear anymore howling or barking hound dogs.

Sliding into the back entrance, she whined in shock when she saw the site that greeted her. Her den was destroyed, and to her horror, her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

Sniffing around, she could only smell them dang filth's scent and her nest was destroyed. But sniffing the bed, she noticed that her daughter's scent was covered by the dog's.

Tearing up, she lifted her head and howled in pain and sorrow, before going back for her son.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A grey-hound dropped the wolf pup in front of his mate, a nursing wolf, who was nuzzling her very dark blue half pup.

Miro slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion.

_'W-Where am I? Mama said she be right back for me!'_

Hearing a howl in the distance, she lifted her head up and yipped/howled in response, knowing her mother wanted her pup back.

* * *

><p>Tsuki snapped her head up to the response, almost dropping Hige in the process.<p>

_'MY Baby!'_

Running through the woods, keeping hold of Hige in her mouth tightly, she soon found a cabin that was literally covered in hunting dogs.

Luckily, she was on a hill, looking down for her little one.

She then snarled, seeing her daughter suckling from a another female wolf, while a female pup, smaller than hers, tried to pushed her out of the way, resulting in Miro biting the pup, who yelped and caused the female to snap at Miro, making Tsuki growled in anguish, until one of the hunting dogs looked up and spotted her.

It howled and ran towards her, followed by others.

_'Dang! Of all days to get chased, chase me when I just become a mother.' _With that, Tsuki disappeared from the dogs view, unaware of two red eyes watching her in sorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 years later...<strong>_

Gunshots sounded throughout the area, startling Hige, from his dream, and the rest awake.

"The girls went that way!" They heard, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps, and two figures appeared.

When the dust cleared, there stood four girls and a male.

One had long dark brown hair with green eyes, while her wolf form had the same color fur and eyes. Her hackles raised up in warning as she glanced over her shoulder, then nudged the other through the door-way, who, they noticed, was carrying another she-wolf on her back.

This girl had long light brown hair and blue eyes, same colors in her wolf form, her teeth bared at the males as she lowered the wounded wolf from her back to the ground, while Hige's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Miro!" he exclaimed, running towards her, but was stopped by the dark brown she- wolf. Snarling at her, he watched as the last wolf, a light black male with red markings, nudged her in the side making her eye him questionably.

"That's enough, Mun." He growled, making the mentioned wolf lower her ears.

"But Kurai! What if their like that hybrid named Blue Miro told us about? I don't think our pack could fight these wolves off with her wounded and starved on top of it."

At the mention of the hybrid, Hige narrowed his eyes and snapped at female.

"Don't put us on the same level as that pathetic excuse for a wolf! At least we still have our pride and think of each other, unlike **her." **

Mun lowered her ears and snarled, ready to give the annoying male a piece of her mind, when a growl came from between the 2 packs.

"Would you all shut up?! How can I heal her if you two are at each other's throats?!"

"B- but Hana..." Mun whimpered slightly at the lighter wolf's raised voice.

"But nothing, Mun. Miro might be dying and you're to busy trying to bite her brother's head off."

Eyes widening, Mun turned to him and lowered her head in shame.

"I apologize. I didn't know you were related to Miro. I was just protecting my best friend and Alpha."

"Don't mention it. You didn't know and I understand completely. We really don't look that much alike." Hige mused, smiling gently at her.

"Well now that your all done apologizing, can someone help me carry Miro?"

Coming forward, Kiba lowered to the ground, as Hana gently placed Miro on his back.

Nodding to him, she turned around, only to come face-2- face with group of drunk men.

"Now now girly. That friend of yours owes all of us some time to each other." he said, grinning pervertedly.

Snarling, Mun turned towards a female who had been standing behind Kurai. She had long black hahair and red eyes.

"Korosu! You and Kurai protect Miro and get her away from these men. They come near her, **kill them**."

"Right!" They said simultaneously, jumping in front of the injured woman and letting Hana go stand by her sister.

Nodding to each other, they glared the men down, making the leader scoff at them.

"What's with that look? We were just going to show your friend a good time." he grinned, licking his lips greedily.

Hige bristled and stepped forward, confusing the other males.

**"Back off from my sister, you sick perverts!" **he snarled, punching one of the men in the faceface, while seeing red.

Nodding to each other, Hana and Mun separated, each taking a drunkard out on their own, while Kurai and Korosu took out the men coming for Miro from the front, neither noticing the leader coming up from behindbehind, until they heard her yelp in pain.

"Miro!" They exclaimed, stalking towards the man, til he pulled a knife out and put the tip to her throat.

"Ah, now I can see the resemblance between you two." he said, as he put the knife more against her throat, when Hige came closer.

"Ah, ah ah, I wouldn't,boy. Or else your sister gets it."

Hige stepped back, noticing from the corner of his eye, Toboe sneaking up from behind the drunken fool, his eyes filled with a distant look.

' Crap. Toboe's gone berserk. Have to get sis away from the man, before he attacks.' he thought.

"You know, now that I'm looking at you all, yer all stunningly beautiful." the man slurred, not noticing the presence behind him or the girl getting loose in his hold, until they attacked.

But instead of a girl and another person, it was a black she-wolf standing on his stomach, her claws digging into his shoulders as she stand at him with pupilless red eyes and the other was a male red wolf with a yellowish underside and staring at him with glaring amber eyes.

They both then snapped their fangs at him, and as he flinched, he noticed wolves taking the place of the others.

"It's the curse!"he screamed,"The curse of the House of Darcia!"

The two wolves then backed off and looked at each other, then nodded and ran out of the warehouse, the others following close behind.

_Later..._

The two groups stopped for awhile, panting and laying in the grass.

"Dang, that disgusting human's stench is stuck on my hoodie." Miro muttered, pulling it up over her head and standing up, stretching a bit.

Looking at her, Hige definitely knew his sister took after their mother. Besides from the attitude and crazy streak, Miro had the figure and eyes of their mother, while he took more after their old man.

"Hey, aniki. I heard rumors that you could smell anything from a mile away. Mind smelling out a creek or river for me?"

Nodding his head, Hige took a long sniff of the air and froze, only movement was his nose twitching.

"There's one about 5 miles from here, imouto!" He said cheerfully.

"Alright! Wanna come with me?" Miro asked curiously and grinned when she got a nod in return, before going to ask Kurai and Mun to come with her, while Kiba had Toboe go with Hige.

"Well, lets go!" The twins chirped simultaneously, before running off, the others shaking their heads but following as well.

* * *

><p>When they reached there, Miro yanked her black hoodie off, wearing a blood-red tank top underneath.<p>

Carrying it to the water, she sat at the edge and dunk it the water before pulling it out and getting the water out.

Hanging it over a branch to a random tree, she then went and sat by Toboe, who looked at her surprise.

"Ne, I never was able to thank ya, Toboe, so thank ya."

Blushing, Toboe stuttered out a thanks, before turning away


End file.
